With the development of information and communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, various types of electronic devices have developed into multimedia devices that provide various multimedia services. For example, electronic devices may provide diverse multimedia services such as broadcast services, wireless Internet services, camera services, and music reproduction services.
The electronic device may provide various services to increase user convenience. For example, the electronic device may provide an audio service using an audio signal collected through a microphone such as a recording service, a voice recording service during a call, a voice recognition service, a voice message, and the like.